Asgard-Jotunheim War
The Asgard-Jotunheim War was a conflict between the Asgardians and Frost Giants that took place from 965 A.D. to 2010. History Battle of Tønsberg In the year 965 A.D., a host of Frost Giants from Jotunheim, led by their king, Laufey, invaded Earth at Tønsberg, Norway, in an attempt to bring about a new ice age upon the people and to claim Earth as their own. But humanity found its defenders in the form of the Asgardian army of Einherjar led by Odin, who defended the mortals of Earth and drove the Frost Giants back to their frozen home.Thor Battle of Jotunheim Odin pressed his attack into Jotenheim and, after a battle of great cost, including Odin losing his right eye, Odin defeated Laufey and took from him the source of the Frost Giants' great power, the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin also secretly took home to Asgard a small Jotun baby, Laufey's son, who had been abandoned and left to die. Loki's Betrayal and Loki are given advice from Odin]] The infant Loki grew up as a brother to Odin's real son Thor, and Odin kept the boy's heritage a secret in the hope that he would one day come to end the enmity between the two races. tries and fails to make peace with Laufey]] Over a thousand years later, Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three went to Jotunheim to look for an explanation for the Frost Giants' intrusion that they suffered. However, they received an unwelcome visit and Laufey commanded his Frost Giants to attack them. After a long battle, Odin arrived on Sleipnir. Laufey told Odin that the peace treaty between the two realms of Asgard and Jotunheim that had been crafted after the Battle of Jotunheim no longer mattered. Before the Jotuns could resume their attack, Odin escaped through the Bifrost with his fellow Asgardians. Later, Loki paid a visit to Laufey in Jotunheim, hinting that he was the one who allowed the Frost Giants into Asgard in the first place. He offered a deal with Laufey, in which he told Laufey to go to Asgard to kill Odin; in return, Loki would be able to take the throne. is killed by Loki]] Loki then led Laufey to Odin, but stayed behind himself. Laufey made his way to the unconscious Odin, and was ready to kill him; however, Loki betrayed and killed his father, using Gungnir's energy beam to disintegrate him instantly. This act made him look like a hero in front of his adoptive mother Frigga as part of his plan to completely destroy Jotunheim and the Frost Giant race as well as usurp the throne of Asgard. Afterward, Loki attempted to destroy Jotunheim by unleashing the full power of the Bifrost Bridge upon it, calling the Jotuns 'a race of monsters.' However, after a fight with Loki, Thor was able to thwart his plans by destroying the Rainbow Bridge, which in turn deactivated the Bifrost. Aftermath The Frost Giants stopped attacking the Asgardians and Loki fell into a wormhole that led him to the Sanctuary, where he met Thanos, who helped him start the Chitauri Invasion.The Avengers is broken]] After the death of their leader Laufey and Loki's attack on Jotunheim, the Frost Giants were now a broken people. However, when the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed and chaos began to extend over the Nine Realms, they could sense that something had happened''Thor: The Dark World Prelude. Around 2014, one Frost Giant was a specimen being held in the Collector's Museum on Knowhere before its destruction.Guardians of the Galaxy'' References External Links * Category:Wars